


Law and Peace: On way to happiness

by Cloudysmile93



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Racism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor is innocent, Culture, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions; what are they? we just don't know, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hacker Reader, Humanity, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pop Culture, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Satire, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Romance, Spoilers, humanity degeneration, introvert reader, rating might be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudysmile93/pseuds/Cloudysmile93
Summary: Post-Canon : Connor had the hard time to accept Hank's retirement from police force and working with new detective rookie, you. Things could get rocky with all laws and political issues between humans and androids since the deviancy. Would it lead them to learn helping each other or the permanent rift of relationship between humans and androids ? Just wait and see.





	1. Partner ( beta-ed)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbeta-ed , some out of character of Canon Characters, English is second language of mine.  
> Plot: Post-Peaceful ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story summary – Post-Canon: Connor is having a hard time accepting Hank’s upcoming retirement, harder still will be adjusting to his new partner, the rookie. Things could get rocky with the political and social climate still being a little tense in the aftermath of the android rebellion. Will they learn to work together, or will the residual tension become a gaping rift between them? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my guest reader, Nat for being my beta reader. You are my life saver.

Detroit become Human:

Law and Peace

 

Story summary – Post-Canon: Connor is having a hard time accepting Hank’s upcoming retirement, harder still will be adjusting to his new partner, the rookie. Things could get rocky with the political and social climate still being a little tense in the aftermath of the android rebellion. Will they learn to work together, or will the residual tension become a gaping rift between them? Only time will tell.

 Warning: some OOC of cannon character and original characters.

Beta-read by Nat.

 

….................................................................................

 

Chapter 1. New Partner

Following the demonstrations by the deviant androids, everyone had come together to aid in the repair and renovations of the city. Despite the lingering mistrust and fear among humans and androids alike, the operation ran smoothly. Those that had fled during the war had begun returning to the city, to their homes, reuniting with friends and family. Whilst others simply returned to collect their belongings and move on with their lives elsewhere.

As for the deviants, Markus, their leader had found a place for his people to settle down. At least until the impending conference with the human leaders to settle any remaining conflict and political issues. Their new home was not too far from the city, close enough to allow those who wished to work among humans to travel back and forth with ease. Yet it was far enough not to rile up tensions or cause any discomfort to the humans.

Connor was among those that wished to continue working with humans. Since his awakening his relationship with his human partner, Hank, had strengthened, reminiscent of that between a father and son. The hack from CyberLife had been wiped out of his system, he was free from them completely. Connor and Hank had continued their investigations together, no longer focusing on hunting down deviant androids, rather working on cases involving humans and androids indiscriminately. Their partnership had inspired many androids and humans to bridge the gap and work together. The police force had become stronger than ever before with the addition of these androids.

However, time takes its toll on humans as ever before. As was evident with Hank, who was fast approaching retirement age, not to mention his ailing health as a result of many years of alcohol abuse and his poor diet. He only had a few years left with the force and Captain Fowler had assigned him to train the rookie detective in preparation for his departure.

Connor felt inexplicably conflicted about this news. He likened it to the time that Detective Reed had punched him in his synthetic stomach or when Kamski instructed him to shoot the Chloe android for his eponymously named test. Or even like when he pieced together the circumstances of the death of Cole, Hank’s son, leading him to surmise that this was the reason for his attitude towards androids. These events had all lead to instability in his software, they made him question whether he had done the right thing. He discussed these feelings of uncertainty with Hank, but the response he got from the hardboiled lieutenant was very vague accompanied by small smile.

“You gotta figure that out for yourself, kid.” Hank said in a tone Connor couldn’t quite comprehend.  Part of Hank wanted Connor to experience humanity all on his own, yet he still wanted to support and guide him through this unfamiliar terrain. Though he would never admit it, not even to himself he supposed this feeling was borne out of some paternal instinct.

Connor knew humans had an expiry date, like anything else. While he could separate himself from this and acknowledge it in a matter-of-fact manner with most humans, this was not the case with Hank. This bond they shared, the work they did together it was invaluable to him. Their partnership, while not perfect, proved that humans and androids could work alongside one another harmoniously.

“But, I don’t want to work with anyone else, Hank. You’re my partner.” He protested desperately, gazing up at him with those brown puppy dog eyes.

The sight tugged at Hank’s heartstrings, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere yet. We gotta train that rookie and she’s gonna be your new partner. Once you get to know her, who knows you might even be as close with her as we are.” He said comfortingly. Hank swore those damn puppy dog eyes would be the death of him. His resolve and hard exterior broke down almost completely when Connor used them. He wondered briefly if Connor even knew he was doing it, since becoming deviant Connor had become increasingly expressive in his mannerisms. Hank resolved to do his best to facilitate a good working relationship between Connor and the rookie.

It seemed Hank had managed to calm him down somewhat, Hank couldn’t blame him for his apprehension at the prospect of a new partner. After all Gavin still acted like an asshole to Connor and with the new legislation regarding android rights yet to be passed it seemed best that all androids keep their heads down and avoid conflict until then.

Hank placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before continuing, “I promised to keep you safe and help you adjust to the human world, but my time is different to yours, Connor. I’m old and slow, I might slow you down just like when we were chasing that deviant.” He thought back to that moment, clinging on to the ledge for dear life before Connor had come to his rescue. It was his fault they had failed to capture the deviant android, yet Connor had blamed himself for not being fast enough.

“Hank…”  Connor said dejectedly as he reminded him of their dwindling time together and human mortality. Hank looked back at him with a sad smile, before clearing his throat awkwardly and his face hardened, “Alright, enough with those puppy dog eyes. If we keep going on like this someone’s gonna file a complaint about inefficiency and I don’t feel like arguing with Jeffery at the moment.” A small smile tugged at Connors lips at this, as he thought back to that first meeting with Captain Fowler.

“Alright, Fowler said that since the demonstration, there are some groups that disagree with the outcome, this could result in unwanted conflict, people getting hurt. So, he’s requested a transfer, someone with combat experience and a sound knowledge of androids.” Hank explained as he looked over the rookie’s file on his terminal, Connor moved to stand behind him leaning over his shoulder to peer at the screen. She wasn’t as inexperienced as the title “rookie” implied but working alongside an android might be a new experience for her.

And so begins the story of you and Connor, can you work together to protect the uneasy peace between humans and androids or will this just add to the divide between the two life forms?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to hit 'subscribe' or 'bookmark'


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got the news from Captain Allen for transferring to new postion. You are not happy...much but it could help you understand more about the androids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some ooc of cannon-character and OC.

Chapter 2 : Doubt

“What the hell…” that’s all you could manage when Captain Allen informed you of your reassignment. Your eyes narrowed, and your brow furrowed in frustration as you processed this information.

Your career began with a job as a detective in the cybercrimes division, thanks to your expertise in this field you were assigned to a SWAT team. Unlike others in your field, who preferred to seek employment with CyberLife, you had decided to risk a lower salary and job security in order to pursue a more personally rewarding career, albeit with almost double the workload.

“As I said Y/L/N, you are being reassigned. You will be replacing Lieutenant Anderson and working with his partner, Connor, the android.” Captain Allen reiterated staring you down, clearly displeased that he had to repeat himself.

“Are we talking about the same android that was on that hostage case? The one who promised the deviant his safety right before he was gunned down? The deviant we killed in cold blood?” Your voice rose an octave as you glared right back, recalling the Captain’s order to shoot despite the fact that the deviant had surrendered. The pain and despair etched into that deviant’s face was still ingrained into your mind. You could hear the sense of betrayal in his voice over the radio, as Connor walked away showing no signs of emotion.

No… that wasn’t right, you remembered reviewing the footage from officers’ body cams, there was a hint of something in his eyes. Some emotion almost barely there, but… could it be real? Could it be sincere, or was it just some form of advanced programming in this new prototype? There was a nagging sense of doubt in the back of your mind, but you brushed it away.

Androids had fascinated you to no end, ever since Kamski visited your university as a guest speaker for a seminar you had attended. You had gotten in the habit of android watching, as you liked to call it, a silly little play on the common phrase “people watching”. They were so life-like, you had often wondered if any of them would every react in a more human manner rather than behaving so stoically, just waiting for their next order. But that was before the rebellion and Markus’ demonstration at the android camp.

Occasionally you still had your doubts, like many others, about the sincerity of these emotions that androids now displayed. Despite that, you still had hope that the androids’ emotions were real and endeavoured to treat them with the same level of respect that you would afford any other human.

“Y/L/N, there is no one better suited or more qualified for this position than you. Besides, you were always obsessed with those androids, think of this as an opportunity to further advance your knowledge on a first-hand basis. And who knows, this may lead to a more illustrious career than you ever could have hoped for working with SWAT.” Captain Allen tried to appeal to you, having noticed your silence.

You snapped out of your thoughts and deadpanned, “More like, there isn’t anyone else that would even consider taking this job. No one wants to risk making a wrong move and end up with a mob of angry androids, or even worse a partner that may turn on them. So, thanks for throwing me in the deep end, Sir” you finished on a sarcastic note. All this emotional turmoil had you exhausted, at least that would be one advantage to working with an android, you mused, not having to deal with this human interaction.

There was a knock at Captain Allen’s door. You glanced down at your watch then back to Captain Allen he hardly seemed fazed by your earlier statement as he motioned for the officer at the door to enter.

After dismissing your fellow officer, he turned back to you “Gather your personal effects, you are to report to the Detroit City Police Department as soon as possible. You are dismissed.” Allen instructed turning his attention back to a report on his terminal. You stood and saluted half-heartedly before making your way back to your desk to gather your belongings.

Unlike your transfer to the SWAT team, this reassignment was sudden and unexpected. You had a strange feeling about this, it was a feeling deep in your gut, a mix of trepidation and anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to hit 'subscribe' and 'bookmark'. Also, please give me the constructive review. And, let me know if you prefer Connor/Reader or Connor/Female OC.


	3. First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw some bad treatment to android in your station but you are powerless to do anything. You meet someone who was saved by Android and it gave you a hope. Then finally, you met your partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos ! This is the first time that I have seen so many kudos for my story! Hope you are well and ready for some angst, action, and romance on this journey to happiness. Don't forget to leave me some comments or opinion on this story and maybe some suggestion for my writing. Thank you!
> 
> This chapter along with the previous one have been beta-ed already so...enjoy the story!

 

Chapter 3 : First meet

 

“So, you’re the one that got reassigned? You’re going to be working with that android, huh?” Wilson stopped you on your way out, when he spotted the box nestled under your arm.

Wilson was one of the officers to get shot by that deviant, Daniel, in the hostage situation. He would have died had it not been for Connor, who applied the makeshift tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Despite his claim that he wasn’t alive, this gesture seemed to show otherwise, when you saw what he had done you were touched by the empathy this action demonstrated.

You nodded your head and sighed, “Yeah I don’t see why they’re assigning me as his partner, especially when he could very well do everything on his own.” You shifted the box under your arm, “My bet is this is all some political ploy, like ‘look how well this human and android work together, we could all be like this you know’.” You added sarcastically, your face twisting into a grimace at the thought of politics.

“Well, it could be worse, kid. With the way the job market is at the moment, the unemployment rates are still ridiculously high. Besides, you being here was a complete waste of your talents, go put that first-rate education of yours to use.” Wilson’s reply had a small smile tugging at your lips.

He had a point, you didn’t really receive much recognition for your work, aside from your knowledge of androids and hacking abilities that rivalled that of said androids you were largely taken for granted. Now with Markus’ demonstration there was even more uncertainty and instability in the job market, you along with a handful of police technicians were in quite a tight spot, with the pressure being placed upon you from the higher ups.

“So, Wilson, how about you, how’s your family doing? How are they dealing with the deviant situation?” You asked concern lacing your voice. Wilson smiled back at you, little creases appearing in the corners of his eyes, he seemed touched by your genuine interest in him and his family’s welfare.

“They’re doing good, thanks for asking. They’re still a little unnerved by the deviants, but they handled it better than most.” He replied with a haughty glance at some of your colleagues who still treated the androids with disdain.

A few androids that had overheard Wilson’s words gave your colleagues similar looks of disapproval before swiftly adopting more neutral expressions. Sneaking a glance in their direction you took note that the androids, though still unsatisfied with their treatment, would rather endure this than cause conflict.

“I hate to see them like that. They’ve proved time and again that they’re just as alive as us and yet people still treat them like they’re nothing. It’s so unfair. I can’t even begin to imagine what that would feel like.” You said to Wilson in a hushed tone, to avoid being overheard by the two officers that just walked past. Even with your doubts about androids, their mistreatment still irked you.

Wilson nodded in agreement, regarding the androids with a sympathetic look, before turning back to you, “Well, we can only hope that once that conference is held, and legislation is passed, things will improve for them.” You nodded and made a sound of agreement. You were glad that at least one of your colleagues didn’t see everything so black and white and considered the possibility of coexisting peacefully with androids.

“Yeah, I hope so.” You responded wistfully. “Anyway, it was great to catch up, give my best to your family. I better head off now, don’t want my new partner to get all rusty waiting on me.” You joked good-naturedly.

Wilson grinned back at you, “I’ll let the family know you said hi, and don’t you be a stranger, okay.” He said with a gentle poke at your shoulder. “Oh, and Y/N, say hi to Connor for me.” You nodded and took your leave, waving goodbye.

You were standing in line at the DCPD reception, your thoughts wandered to Connor and what he would be like after having gone deviant. Would he still carry himself in the same manner? Would his personality be the same as all those months ago, when you first encountered him on the hostage case? What would he think of you?

Suddenly, the receptionist was calling you forward, “Hi, I’m here to see Lieutenant Anderson and Connor.” You informed her politely, and she waved you through to the office with a smile.

You passed through the barrier still lost in thought, contemplating all the possibilities had your stomach twisting into knots. You rounded the corner not paying much attention to your surroundings and walked right into something unexpectedly solid. The box under you arm cluttered to the ground, scattering your belongings all over the place. You were nearly knocked off balance, but suddenly a pair of firm hands were grasping at you keeping you upright.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you. I wasn’t watching…” you trailed off once you realised who you had bumped into, “… where I was going. Sorry again.” You finished flatly.

“Well, I must be rather unpleasant if you wanted to avoid me so badly.” The corners of his lips quirked up playfully and his eyes twinkled with mirth. Your eyes widened comically in response, this was not how you expected your first meeting with the android to go.

Your face was mere centimetres away from his and his arms were still clasped tightly around you. Up close Connor was disarmingly handsome, albeit a little goofy with the high arch of his brow and the few stray hairs that fell into his face, but that only added to his charm. You took a step back once he released his grip and lowered his arms to his sides.

“Why would I be avoiding you?” You blurted out nervously, “It’s actually quite the opposite, you’re the one I’m looking for… wait, no… shit, I didn’t mean it like that.” Realising how that may have sounded you backpedalled awkwardly, “What I meant to say is I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. I’m going to be taking over from Hank as your partner.”

You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks, _“Great job Y/N, you’ve spoken to Connor all of 5 seconds and you’re already making a fool out of yourself.”_ you berated yourself silently.

“Oh, I know who you are. I was just pulling your leg, I thought it might be good to start things off on a humorous note.” He said with a boyish grin.

You let out an uneasy sigh and chuckled at his response. “Well, you really got me there, I think it might have just worked too.” You replied with a friendly smile, maybe working with Connor wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I can manage to write Connor stay in the character. I really need help for that. Any tips or comments for me to write cannon character stay in-character? Please feel free to shoot it.
> 
> And, thank you Nat for being my beta reader.


	4. Overgrown android baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Hank told you to babysit his boy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my beta reader, Nat. You are the best!

Chapter 4 : Overgrown android baby

“Finally, it’s about damn time you showed up, kid.” Hank said with a grin, “What the hell is with all that paperwork?’ he gestured to the files you and Conner now held in your hands.

“Well, hello to you too, Hank.” You replied in mock offense. “This,” you raised your handful of files, “is just some casefiles and legal paperwork pertaining to androids… well, and you know the usual schematics and android programming notebooks.”

Hank chuckled and motioned for you to follow him, “Damn, I nearly forgot about your weird obsession with androids.”

“Hey, it’s not some ‘weird obsession’, it’s an… academic interest, okay.” You glared at him while trying to avoid Connor’s curious gaze.

“And kid, even I’ve moved on from paper documents.” Hank continued his teasing, disregarding your protests.

“Oh, shut up, you hypocrite. Don’t stand there and act like you don’t have a whole bookshelf full of paperbacks, old man.” You teased back.

You first met Hank during your stint in cybercrimes, you had actually been instrumental in one of his investigations into a major red ice network. To many people’s surprise, the two of you got along quite well and had easily fallen into a banter-filled friendship.

Hank guided you through the bullpen, Connor trailing behind the two of you quietly observing your conversation. Hank stopped and turned to face you when you reached an empty desk beside his. “This here is your desk, make yourself at home.”

You set down the cardboard box and loose files on your new desk with a sigh, Connor followed in suit and placed the files he was carrying on your desk. You nodded to him in thanks with a shy smile before sitting down and pulling out more files, books, and knickknacks from the box arranging them on your desk.

You glanced up at Hank, “So, what’s first, boss? They weren’t exactly forthcoming the details of the job. All I know is you’re gonna be training me to work with Connor, but that can’t be the extent of it.”

“Connor, why don’t you get something for Y/N to drink, I’m sure she could use it. Oh, and can you get me a coffee while you’re there, bud?” Hank suggested suddenly.

“Of course, Hank.” Connor replied before turning to you, “Do you have a preferred beverage, Y/N?”

You glanced up at him, “Um… water is fine, thanks Connor.”

Once Connor was out of earshot you stopped fiddling with the things on your desk, “What was that about, Hank? Is everything alright?”

It seemed unusual for him to be asking a partner to prepare drinks, even if said partner was an android. You assumed he must want to talk about something personal.

“Y/N I don’t know if they told you, but I’m retiring in a few years. I'm getting too damn old for this job, I'm not as fast as I used to be, kid. Certainly nothin’ like when I used to be on the Red Ice Taskforce.” He replied solemnly.

“And Connor, well he’s going to need someone to watch out for him, someone who’ll be patient with him. He’s a good kid, but I worry about him, there are some real dickheads out there, you know.” You hadn’t seen Hank this sombre in quite a long time, you nodded sympathetically.

“That’s why I recommended you as my replacement. There’s no one I trust more than you to look out for Connor and teach him what he needs to know to survive in this new world.”

“Oh, Hank… I don’t… I can’t. Are you sure I'm the right person for the job, I mean…”

Hank cut you off, “Of course you’re the right person for the job, you just gotta give it a chance. You know more about androids than me, heck you probably know more than anyone else I know. Stop being so hard on yourself, you're gonna do great, kid.”

“Yeah, I guess.” You sighed in resignation. Hank gave you a small smile and patted your shoulder reassuringly.

You looked up at him appreciatively for a moment before he cleared his throat and removed his hand from your shoulder, “So, any questions?”

“I think I got the gist of it. I gotta babysit your innocent little android boy once you ditch us to go enjoy the greener pastures of retired life.” You joked trying to lighten the mood.

Hank scoffed, “Yeah, sure something like that.”

Connor returned carrying two cups, holding one out to Hank, “Your coffee, Lieutenant.” He set yours on your desk. “And your water.” You thanked him before taking a sip.

“Just make sure this overgrown baby doesn’t go around licking all the evidence.” Hank jerked a thumb in Connor’s direction.

You giggled until you realised he was serious, your jaw dropped slightly in shock, “Wait… What?!”

“Hank, you know that’s just how I process and analyse evidence in real time.” Connor said somewhat indignantly.

“Yeah, yeah that doesn’t make it any less gross, kid.” Hank retorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Connor still love to put evidence in his mouth XD


	5. Break the Ice (Beta-ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break the ice with Connor seemed to be interesting as you try to learn more about Connor's deviancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by Nat. Thank you, my friend.

Chapter 5: Breaking the Ice

 

From the back seat of Hank’s car, Connor gazed at you inquisitively as he scanned your face. It seemed simpler to Connor to scan people’s faces and belongings in order to get the information he wanted. Though, Hank had suggested that if he wanted to know more about a person he should simply strike up a conversation. He had explained that humans tend to find this behaviour intrusive and rude. Connor was trying to be more personable, but he was still a little unsure of how to do so, particularly when it came to women.

 

So far all he got from his scans was your personnel file, case reports and documents about your work with Hank dismantling the red ice network. From his observations of your easy banter with Hank he had surmised that you must be very close. However, something that piqued his interest was the way the other officers at the station reacted to your presence. They had seemed rather standoffish, some of them even intentionally rammed into you as they passed, mumbling under their breath. As Connor recalled you had simply grit your teeth, choosing to ignore them as you continued chatting with Hank.

 

He wondered if their reaction had anything to do with him being your new partner. From his observations, you did not seem to be angry or displeased at being assigned as his partner. And thus far you had treated him just as courteously as you had anyone else, even if you had avoided his gaze awkwardly at times. As he mulled over the situation, Connor thought to himself _“Perhaps I should talk to her, as Hank suggested and get to know her.”_

 

Mustering his courage, Connor began, “Well, Y/N since we’re going to be partners, why don’t  we get to know each other a bit better?”

 

You turned in your seat to look back at him with a grin. It was endearing how unsure of himself he seemed, it gave him a very human quality. “Sure, let’s ‘break the ice’ as it were.”

 

Connor cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression, “Break the ice? Where’s the ice?”

 

You giggled softly, “No, I don’t mean that literally, Connor. It’s just a figure of speech.”

 

“Oh, of course. My mistake.” Connor replied as he tugged on his sleeves awkwardly.

 

Hank looked over at the two of you fondly, before turning his attention back to the road.

 

“Ok, so generally when someone ‘breaks the ice’ it just means they want to get conversation flowing without tension and as naturally as possible. Usually you start with simple questions, nothing too personal… maybe something about the person’s favourite music or what they like to do in their free time.” You explained patiently.

 

“I think I understand. So… do you like dogs, Y/N? I like dogs. So far my favourite dog is Sumo.” Connor spoke quickly in a slightly stilted manner.

 

Hank gave a gruff chuckle from beside you as you tried to suppress your reaction to this adorable statement, “Yes I like dogs, but I’d say I’m more of a cat person. I’ve got a couple of cats… well, they’re not actually mine per se. They're more like strays that come past my apartment and I take care of them. And yes Sumo is the best, he's such a gentle giant, a bit like Hank here.” You gestured to the man on your left.

 

Hank snorted in response, “Oh kid you shoulda seen how our first meeting went. I really chewed him out.”

 

You saw Connor’s lips quirk up in response.

 

“Oh yeah, was it as bad as when we first met?” you asked with a smirk, “As I recall, you called me a ‘squinty little nerd’ and said you wouldn’t need any of my ‘high tech mumbo-jumbo’ to solve your case.” 

 

“You’re never gonna let me forget that are you?” Hank sighed.

 

“Ha, no way old man.” You retorted.

 

“Well, yeah it went something like that, didn’t it Connor?” Hank said as they shared a look.

 

“Well, looks like someone found his perfect match.” You teased. “You know, Ben made me a bet that there was no one that’d ever be able to drag your ass out of bed or away from a bar. Looks like he lost.”

 

“Well, Lieutenant I didn’t want you to miss out on the chance to see an android sex club.” Connor added with a wink.

 

“Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke?” Hank asked incredulously.

 

You couldn’t help yourself, you burst out laughing.

 

“Why, yes I believe I did, Lieutenant.” Connor grinned.

 

“Oh, you got jokes now. That’s… that’s just great” Hank said sarcastically

 

“Hank, you old dog. I guess that explains all those charges to your expense account.” You blurted out without really thinking.

 

Hank narrowed his eyes, “Wait a minute, did you just say my expense account? Have you been hacking into my accounts again?” Hank questioned indignantly.

 

You winced realising your mistake, “Yes, well I was just trying to keep an eye out for you, you know.”

 

“Jesus Christ, kid. You're just as bad as that damn android.” He let out a frustrated sigh.

 

You cleared your throat uncomfortably, “Um, yeah… Well, why don’t we…”

 

Connor cut you off, his LED blinked, briefly turning yellow “Lieutenant, I just received a report of an attack on an android. We should go take a look.”

 

“Well, shit. Let’s hope no reporters have gotten wind of this. That’s one shitshow we do not need.” You said exasperatedly.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Corktown

 

Location: Abandoned Building

Time: 14:00

Date: June 22, 2041

 

Connor stepped out of the car and straightened his tie as he stood beside you.

 

“So Hank, anything I should know about working with your little android baby?” you smirked as Hank came to stand in front of you.

 

“He will follow you around like a poodle. Oh, and I wasn’t joking about the evidence thing, it’s disgusting. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Hank said gruffly, nodding to some fellow officers as you passed them.

 

“Well, someone has to keep you in line Lieutenant.” Connor retorted.

 

“I'm with the android on this one. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you, boss.” You teased.

 

“Hey! Whose side are you on kid?” Hank exclaimed.

 

“His.” You replied bluntly, pointing to Connor, “Because he's got a point. Also, while we’re at it, let’s talk about all that junk you eat.”

 

You turned to Connor, “He still eating at the Chicken Feed every damn day?”

 

Connor nodded affirmatively in response.

 

“See what I mean?” You shot back at Hank.

 

Hank groaned, “Alright kid, what are you? My mother? Let’s just get on with this case.”

 

You crossed the electrical police line and made your way into the abandoned building. The mood dropped, suddenly becoming sombre as the three of you surveyed the crime scene.

 

The building was dilapidated and dirty suggesting many years of disuse. A thick layer of dust and cobwebs covered every surface and an unpleasant musty odour hung heavy in the air. There was some scuffs in the dust evident on the floor, possibly indicating some sort of struggle. You followed the trail and found the body of a WG100 sprawled out on the floor, she had been ripped apart. The metallic, faintly sweet smell of thirium became stronger the closer you got to the body, luckily this smell was a great deal more bearable than that of a dead human you thought to yourself. However, it reminded you of the school trip you had taken to CyberLife that had first sparked your interest in androids.

 

You watched as Connor knelt beside the body and scanned for evidence. He swiped two fingers through a trail of blue blood on the victim’s face before bringing it to his mouth. Even though Hank had warned you about this, the action still caused your stomach to turn in disgust.

 

“Ugh. Oh god, Hank really wasn’t lying about that. Oh, that’s really gross.”

 

“I’m sorry Y/N, but it’s the only way to run samples in real time.” Connor replied ruefully. “I’ll try to warn you next time.”

 

“Oh no, that’s ok. I'm sure I’ll get used to it eventually. And it does save a lot of time not having to wait on the forensic lab for results. So, what have we got?” You asked eager to move on from that uncomfortable moment.

 

“The victim is a WG100, primarily built for cleaning services. There are obvious signs of a struggle and restraints were used on the victim. All biocomponents have been removed and it looks like someone has drained and collected all of the victim’s blue blood. The attacker wore gloves as there are no fingerprints present, but there are some glove marks matching that of nitrile disposable gloves. I assume that the attacker was a human as there would be no need for an android to wear gloves.” Connor appeared rather distant as he rattled of facts about the attack, sadness clouding his eyes.

 

You cursed under your breath before considering Connor with a sympathetic look, “What would someone want with all that blue blood?” you wondered aloud. You stepped back surveying the scene once more, when your eyes landed on something on the floor under a broken chair. You pulled on a glove before kneeling down beside the chair.

 

“Hank… We’ve got a problem.” You called out as you reached under the chair carefully picking up some remnants of red ice. Hank appeared beside you and you held out your gloved hand showing him what you had found. “This just got a whole lot more complicated.”

 

“Fuck, not this shit again.” Hank grumbled glaring at the substance in your hand.

 

“Oh… Oh no.” You gasped, slowly piecing together the evidence, “Ok, so this WG100 here was drained of all her blue blood, I think whoever attacked her was after thirium to manufacture red ice. After all, thirium is the main ingredient in blue blood and the active agent in red ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some kudos and constructive reviews to inspire me more please!!!!!!


	6. Notice and announcement to chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't leave me * insert Connor's puppy eyes and whine*

Dear all my precious beautiful readers

 

         I know that you might be tired of waiting for my new chapter and my mistakes that I seemed to make a lot of in each time of my submission. I want you to hold on and wait for me and Connor patiently for the exciting story that I will try my best to unravel it for you and let you roam it with Connor as he learn to grow up from a little cute Pinochio to a real man. It might take a little longer for new chapter because I want to have my beta reader proofread it before publishing the new chapter which would take a while. So, please.......................

 

           Hold on just a little while longer....

 

           Hold on....just a little while longer....

 

           Everything will be alright.

 

P.S.  Connor - "Author said that if you hit 'bookmark' or 'subcribe' and 'kudos', she would do the special chapter for everyone. Wait. What is fanservice? Author. What is fanservice? And why your face is heated up? Are you alright? Shall I take you to nearest medical center?" * Look at Cloudysmile with curious puppy eyes*

 

       Cloudysmile - N- No No, Connor. Don't worry about me, my precious boi. I'm fine * Holding the inner demon not to grope precious Connor*  


	7. Line of morality ( Beta-ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor lost his cool in investigation. You were there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Violent scene, freshly beta-ed

Chapter 6.

Back at the station, you had begun the laborious task of sifting through hours upon hours of security footage in an attempt to identify the culprits. Despite the arduous task you found it calming in a strange way, it was a familiar feeling.

Without looking up from your terminal, you spoke up, “Hey, Connor. Do you think you could get a copy of that 911 phone call recording?”

“Of course detective, but why…”

“Thanks Connor.” You cut him off, engrossed in the task at hand.

Your terminal pinged, indicating Connor had sent you a file. You played the audio file barely aware of Connor observing you curiously. You played the file twice more, taking note of the caller’s wavering voice and evasive answers. This behaviour, while suspicious was not uncommon for 911 calls and in this case in particular it would be understandable given the nature of the incident and the current political climate. However, something about it wasn’t sitting right with you, your gut instincts were telling you there was more to this call.

“Hey, Connor. Sorry to bother you, but do we have any info on who placed this call?”

“It’s no bother, detective. Records show that this call was placed 13:30 June 22 from a payphone two blocks away from the crime scene.” He replied curtly.

“Where exactly is this payphone located?”

“Just by 6413 South Corktown.”

A few quick keystrokes later and you had surveillance footage up from the areas around the payphone. Unfortunately the man who had placed the call had taken care to obscure his face, it was almost like he knew were all the cameras were.

You had checked all available angles, yet you couldn’t get a clear shot of his face. You squinted at the terminal, “Wait a minute, that symbol… I just saw that.”

You zoomed in on the man’s shirt and enhanced the image, then switched back to the footage from directly opposite the crime scene. That same symbol had been graffitied on the wall of the building. The footage had been from a few days prior to the incident and the graffiti had been recently painted over you recalled.

The symbol appeared to be some sort of triplicate design forming a sort of upside-down Y shape. There was also something written bellow the symbol in the graffiti, but the exact words were indiscernible in the footage.

After scouring the internet and various databases for any reference to this strange symbol, you stumbled upon an odd website. It seemed innocuous at first glance, but the site was taking up an unusual amount of bandwidth for what it was. However once you dug a little deeper you found that this site was masking some sort of forum. After a little work, you managed to bypass the security measures. The topics of conversation disturbed and disgusted you, it was some sort of android hate group that referred to themselves as the “Humans First Initiative”. One thread in particular caught your eye, people were discussing the best way to dismantle an android and the various things android components could be used for. You suspected that the 911 caller may have participated in these conversations, so you noted down all the usernames present in this particular thread, accessing their profiles you cross-referenced the usernames to their real names. You eliminated all the female users as the caller had an obviously masculine voice. That narrowed the list down somewhat, so you took the remaining names and checked their criminal records. A few names stood out, Oliver Doe, Zack Fairweather and Jacob Matthews, all three had charges relating to distribution of red ice, destruction of private property and public nuisance.

“Hey, Hank. Connor. I think I’ve got a lead here.” You looked up from your terminal and over to the desk beside you.

 

 

You raised your hand and knocked firmly against the apartment door. As it turned out Oliver Doe and Zack Fairweather both resided in the same apartment complex, so you and Connor had gone to question them while Hank took Jacob Mathews. There was no immediate answer to your first knock, so you tried again, “Mr. Fairweather, it’s Detroit Police. Please open up.”

You heard a shuffling and some muffled voices, before the door opened revealing an unkempt, ragged looking man.

“Yeah, what do you want?” he asked abruptly while keeping the door tight to himself and bodily blocking your view into the apartment.

“Hello sir, we just have a few questions for you. Do you mind if we come in?” you replied as politely as you could manage, clenching your jaw.

“Yeah, I do mind. Now if YOU don’t mind I’d like to ask you to kindly fuck off.” He stepped back and moved to slam the door in your face, but next to you Connor suddenly extended his arm, pushing back against the door throwing the man off balance slightly.

“Mr. Fairweather would you like to explain why there are traces of blue blood on your hands?” Connor asked tersely, stepping forward.

You started at his words and looked towards the suspect’s hands, surely you would have noticed that, but you still couldn’t see what Connor was talking about.

The suspect also glanced at his hands before he snapped back, “What?! There’s nothing on my hands you fucking dumbass piece of plastic!”

“But there is Mr. Fairweather. You see, blue blood evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the human eye, but androids, like myself, can still see traces of blue blood long after that.”

A look of panic flashed across the suspect’s face before he lunged at Connor. Connor dodged him easily and the suspect stumbled forwards. Connor stepped around him turning to face him in a smooth and precise motion. The suspect staggered, turning to throw a punch. Connor blocked it, then returned the blow, in quick succession connecting with his jaw, then his stomach and kicking his feet out from under him leaving the suspect sprawled out on his back gasping for breath.

Taking out a set of handcuffs you knelt beside Mr. Fairweather, rolled him over and positioned his hands behind his back. You secured one hand and were moving to the next when another man sprang out from the closet beside you, pushing past you and Connor he took off out the doorway. In the commotion you had forgotten about the muffled voices you had heard earlier. Connor looked to you, “Go, go I got this one.” You urged him. Looking around the cluttered apartment you spotted a radiator, you cuffed the first suspect to it and followed after Connor. You hadn’t gotten a good look at the other man before he took off, but it looked a lot like Oliver Doe.

You had almost caught up to Connor and the other suspect when they took an abrupt turn down an alleyway. Chasing after them you came to a sudden stop, the sight that greeted you freezing you in place. Oliver had pulled a gun on Connor, he was pointing it squarely between your partner’s eyes. Then just as quickly, Connor moved with surprising grace, disarming him and twisting the man’s arm behind his back painfully. Connor then unexpectedly turned the gun on its owner, his LED glowing a harsh red.

“So, you like ripping androids apart, huh? Torturing defenceless, innocent androids all for your gain. How does it feel to be on the other side? What if I started ripping you apart?”

The harshness and steal behind Connor’s voice tore you out of your stupor, “Connor. CONNOR STOP!”

He paused, LED fading to yellow and blinking rapidly he lowered the gun.

“I get it, this guy is a scumbag… one of the worst, but we can’t kill him. That’s not how this goes.” You made your way over to his side slowly and cautiously. You eased the gun out of Connor’s loose grip, he peered up at you with a wounded expression that cut right through you.

“But we can do this.” You added ramming the butt of the gun into the suspect’s head, knocking him out cold.

Connor wouldn’t meet your gaze, you touched him lightly on the shoulder, “Hey, I’ve always got your back, alright. I’d never let anyone hurt you, ok?”

“But… I… I almost killed him. I almost killed him Y/N.” Connor seemed quite shell-shocked.

“No, he almost killed you. You fought back. You may have taken it a bit too far, but you were just defending yourself. Now let’s get him cuffed before he comes to, ok?” you suggested in what you hoped was a reassuring tone.

Connor knelt down and restrained the suspect before looking up at you, “Thank you, Y/N.”

“You don’t have to thank me, that’s what partner’s do. They look out for each other.”

You were interrupted by your phone buzzing in your pocket, the caller ID showed it was Hank.

“Hey, Hank how’d it go on your end?”

“It was a bit of a bust, the guy’s got an alibi. He’s clean, well relatively speaking.” He replied with a sigh.

“Well, we’re bringing in these two. Zack attacked Connor and Oliver did a runner. Don’t worry though, we’ve got both in custody and we’ll be down at the station shortly.”

“How… How’s Connor?” Hank probed, concern laced his voice.

You turned away from Connor, moving further down the alley before replying in a hushed voice, “Well he’s alright… physically. But I am a little worried about him, I’ll tell you later, I gotta get back to those suspects.”

“Ok , I’ll see you at the station.” Hank replied before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share the constructive review on this story and Connor. And tell me if the Reader is too Mary-Sue or not.


	8. Don't be sorry, Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were unsure if you are fit to take care of Connor but Hank comfort you and you started to gather courage for you baby android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is my second language. Late updating

Chapter 7: Don’t be sorry, Connor

Connor hadn’t expected to receive a reassuring gesture from you, especially accompanied with the sympathy in your eyes when you saw how distressed he was.

Connor knew that many officers in DPD including Captain Fowler expected his contribution to the station since he was the only RK model that could do the investigation efficiently. But that meant he had to keep his emotions in check during the investigation just like how he was with CyberLife.  

‘Then, how could I be free like Markus when I was bound by the order?’ Connor felt grim in his coding as he somehow felt like he was making a mistake in joining with the DPD again. It was like forcing himself back in being a machine again and he didn’t want to feel that anymore. However, if he didn’t do it he would be useless and a burden to Jericho. So he should be grateful to be back again.   

During the renovation of Detroit some androids with important roles for the city were allowed to apply for their job position matching their set of skills. Since human employment was unbalanced due to lack of proper amount of labor with particular skills. This made Connor and a few models of androids received exemption and allowed to reinstate their positions. However, they still were observed by the government and the station closely, which made Connor decide not to join with Jericho for the safety of his kind. Also, he did this because he was concerned about Hank too much to leave him alone with Sumo, which was the only reason he chose to do this.   

After the end of the demonstration Hank offered Connor to stay with him. Even the man acted as if Connor staying with him was troublesome, Connors analyzing program indicated him that Hank was quite happy to welcome him in his home which Connor could agree with him because the home looked so empty when it was just Hank and Sumo. He knew that Hank was still grieving for his late son but he would do his best to help him live with the pain.   

“Connor, are you okay?” Hank asked with his grumpy face but his tone was filled with worry.  Connor nodded silently as his LED turned into yellow mixed with red indicating that he was in processing mode and emotional shock.  

Hank didn’t know much about androids but his skill as detective made him read people faces like an open book. He could understand Connor without looking at his LED and know that right now his android son was trying to recover from trauma. The moment Connor saw the dead body he knew he would be traumatized just like when they investigated at Stratford Tower. 

Hank had seen what happened to the  android victim, which made him fear of losing Connor, he hoped that the conference between the deviant leader and the government would come soon to an end. Because he couldn’t bear to see Connor being terrified of human crimes to androids any longer. He wanted Connor to live freely without fear. 

Moreover, he hoped Connor would be safe and sound too. The bullet hole and stain of blue blood on Connor’s torso, from protecting Y/N, made him want to pull the trigger on whoever dared to harm his son because Connor was his family now. Of course he could never forget Cole but he would try his best to spend the rest of his life fully until the day he would rejoin with Cole again. For now, he wanted nothing more than to protect Connor.       

“IT BROKE MY FUCKING ARMS! YOU CUNT! HAVE FUCKING MERCY FOR YOUR FELLOW HUMANS!” Connor and Hank turned their head and watched you help the officer handling the suspects roughly as you pushed Zack, one of the suspects, who almost drilled Connor’s arm if he did not twist the man’s arm hard. 

“Mercy? I might have but you aren’t worthy of that because if I were him, I would break every single bone in your hands so that you would not hurt anyone including yourself.” You spat at him, shoving the man so hard that his head hit the roof of the police car.

“Chris. Once you’ve reached the station, put them into the interrogation. I wanna know what they are up to and keep an eye on them closely. Don’t forget to lock them up separately.” 

“Got it.” Chris nodded and got in the car to the police station.  

You watched the car drive away with the other police car with evidence trailing behind the other before you looked back and saw Hank looking at you with a grim face. You sent him an apologetical look, intending to apologize about Connors injuries and the blood that appeared on your clothes.

“I’m sorry, Hank. I-I” 

“No. You don’t have to be apologize for anything. If it weren’t for you to stop him, things could have gotten out of hand.” 

“I know but still it was my fault that Connor got shot. A part of me wanted to let Connor tear that bastard to pieces for his crime but I didn’t want to put him into deep trouble since they still applied the same law and punishment to him as well.”  You said as you blamed yourself.

“That’s why I chose you, kid. I need someone who can keep him away from trouble. This is not just about being a mommy to the android. It’s about being his partner who knows when to intervene before things got haywired.” You nodded with uncertainty about Hank’s word but decided to keep it to yourself before you looked at Connor with worry as his eyes stared at the place where they found the dead body of the female android.

“Connor?” You asked with concern, worrying that he might self destruct or be angered at your carelessness which cost him the bullet hole. Despite the bullet that did’t hit any major biocomponents, you would be pissed too if you tried to save your friends from their carelessness.

“I’m okay…. I’m so sorry that I broke his arm.” Connor apologized softly, almost in a mechanical way when he turned to you. But his soft brown eyes were dimmed with lament from losing one of his kind. 

You wished he had shouted at you for that, blamed you, making you to take responsibility for humans action, and your carelessness which caused his injuries or for not letting him kill those criminals. Instead of that, he blamed himself for not controlling himself and suffered in silence as he watched the cruel act of some humans to androids. 

‘No. don’t apologize to me. This is my fault for not being strong enough to protect your kind.’ You thought as you frowned at his apology.  

“Don’t.” You said softly. Connor looked at you, surprised at your strong tone and words when he saw your troubled look.

“Don’t say sorry for what you did. You’re enraged for what he did and that is empathy. You are in grief for the loss of your fellow android just like humans and any other life forms would be” You said as you tried to find the words that you wanted to say for a long time to the android, to him, but it did not come out as much as you wanted to. 

You felt that there was more to say. To tell him that the world of humans was filled with liars, pretenders, murderers, torturers, oppressors, rapists, psychopaths and other monsters that you wished his purity wouldn’t have to face. But that would make you somehow wish to be like them before they found their deviancy. Silent, calm, emotionless, calculated, and cold like a machine. 

But that would mean part of you wished to limit them to mere machines like other humans.  Feeling ashamed with the thought, you pressed your lips together with guilt and changed the topic.        

“Anyway, if the station complained about your violent handling, I will report them about their attempt to shoot me.” Connor blinked. His LED was yellow mixed with blue as he was relieved for that. Hank smiled at your gesture although part of him was suspicious of your sudden change of topic.

“So, Let’s not waste our time. We should head back to the station and I think we haven’t finished ‘breaking the ice’ yet. So what do you say, Connor? I want to know more about you.” You said, hoping that ‘breaking the ice’ would relax him from the encounter with the suspects. 

Connor got a faint smile at your offer and nodded.

“I agree. I would love to know more about you too, Y/N”

“Okay, let me go check the surveillance camera and police drone. Making sure that they are in good condition. Then we can go to the station.”

“I thought that was part of a city technician and maintenance android.” Hank questioned.

“Nope. It is our department’s job now and mine. Even if they do it, we still have to check it and report to the station.” 

“That’s ridiculous. Your job is to prevent the crime on the internet and stuffs. Not fixing some lamp posts.” 

“Trust me. The others in cybercrime complained about this too. And, we still haven’t got that answer yet until now.” You sighed before you pulled out your pocket device and connected to the surveillance camera  and police drone for inspection. Once everything appeared in order, you put your device back and nodded at Hank, indicating you were ready to go to station.

“You techy nerds need to have some backbone, kid. Or else, people would keep taking you for granted like this over and over.”

“What choice do I have, Hank? Unemployment rate is ridiculously high like red ice junkies. I don’t want to lose my job. And, CyberLife is gone now. So, I don’t get much choice but to follow their order.” You argued. 

“Why not ask the assistance from maintenance androids in the station? I’m sure they would be delighted to help you.” Connor asked, knowing that many androids at the station didn’t mind to assist humans but they don’t get many opportunities to execute it.

“I would like to have their help but one of my colleagues in cybercrime had done that and the next day, he got the call from higher ups and came out with a pale face.”

“Jesus, what did they say to him?” Hank frowned in doubt at the action of higher authorities. 

“No idea.” You shrugged, feeling wary about that. “But, I hoped I don’t have to go there. I already risked my career during the demonstration.” You whimpered. 

“What happened?” Hank raised his grey brows questioningly. You were fidgeting a little bit, feeling unsure to share about your deeds in that time but decided to let it out.

“Well I kinda disobeyed Captain Allen’s order to detain all androids to the camps.” You mumbled and didn’t wish to mention it furthermore since Connor was here.  

“Let me guess. He suspended you since that until the whole mess is over and kicked you out of the team.”

“Yeah...” You twitched your lips. “But, I don’t regret it. I just, how to put it, lost my faith in humanity? That might sound absurd but after all I have been through with this bullshit. I find myself agree with the point that they are alive.” Hank looked at you with sympathy, knowing that your mind set of humanity were just like his own before meeting Connor. 

‘Losing faith and hope, then wandering around mindlessly until the death has come.’ Hank thought as he watched you get lost in thought and hoped that you wouldn’t end up like him.

“Thank you, Connor for saving my life. If it weren’t for you, I would be dead.” You said softly after you pulled yourself from your train of thoughts.

Connor’s smile was light as his eyes looked at you, appreciating your gratitude.

“It’s my job. I always accomplish my mission.” You looked puzzled at Connor.

“What mission?”

“To look after you. You’re my partner now, Y/N.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for beta reader for my story. Any volunteers? Please help me....If not please give me the constructive review on the character, writing, and story.


	9. Look for beta-reader

Hi everyone and my beloved readers !!!

I need you guys help me on somthing. As the title said, I seriously need beta-reader to help me re-editing my chapters and story altogether so that I could create more in-dept storyline and interesting charcter development. The perk from this is well....only volunteer beta-reader will know it. Please help me!!!!!!

If not, I have another idea. I would like someone to adopt my fic. Sorry...

Love,

Cloudysmile93


	10. Dear Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have ab announcement. Hiatus!!

Dear my favorite fans and everyone including my favorite readers

 

I know that you guys are tired up on waiting this story and probably ignored my story by now. I know that I let you down on my updating speed on my story but with my problem with language and writing style, I have no choice but to find a beta reader to help me. With the slow process between me and the betas, the chapter will take a long time in polishing to make it go smoothly.  

Another problem is my depression. I have my self-doubt on my ability in English and low self-esteem on my ability in English along with working like an adult which drives myself crazy over and over again that I could not bear myself and make myself writing this story. It's like I know what I wanna say but every times I try to do it, my brain go blank like nothing. I feel like I lose my skill in writing suddenly which happen every times I see other writers update their stories, it like a reminder of my lack of writing skill in English. I don't know how I can bring myself together to have a fire to be a fiction writer again when I feel everything in my life forcing me to be someone else. I feel like everytime people see me writing fiction always judge me as daydreaming immature girl but in reality, I know it's just a story but do you have to hurt my feeling for writing fiction? 

Another thing is I find that my story seem to be too intense for you. But, I just wanna write something that at least could be a food for thought for you guys about humans and machine which if you give me a chance and be patient with me. I will show you my grand finale show that you might love our main character, Reader and Conner more and more...... 

 

So, please hear me out and wait for me, everyone.............

 

from the writer of this story,

 

Cloudysmile93      

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kindly leave some constructive reviews for my fic so that I could improve my writing. 
> 
> Don't forget to hit 'subscribe' and 'bookmark'. Perhaps some kudos if you would be kind.
> 
> Also, Constructive review > kudos. It motivate me and inspire my works!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
